Artem Dimitrich
Artem Dimitrich (Russian: Артем Димитрич) is a Soviet World War II survivor and a weapons specialist. The yellow paint accross his face represents to the ladies that he doesn't want to have a relationship of any sort and to fear his enemies. Biography World War II Artem wanted to become a Soviet soldier at a very young age. When he was little, he always played with a firearm of somekind which his parents didn't like. One day when he was playing with his father's hunting rifle, he accidentally shot his dad in the back which put him into a wheelchair for life. He later got a cruel and painful punishment from his father. This moment scared him for life. Joining the Soviet Army Academy, he knew what he would overcome from his early childhood years. He joined at the age of 19. He was eager to work with an official army gun but didn't have the chance to use it until the start of the war. His childhood years payed off when he had the best aim in his battalion. During the war, he always carried a weapon weather it was in the battlefield, or in his sleep. With those blood, sweat, and tears, he finally knew the definition of hell. When the war was over, he had lost some of his friends. On his way back home to see his father and mother, a neighbor told them that they died in a fire which happened in their home. Being depressed, he vowed to never to have or be with loved ones in order for something like this to happen. Retirement After the war, Artem decided to quit being a soldier and live a normal life of a Russian man. He never wanted to marry or have kids. He spent the rest of his years this way until Colonel Dovchenko came to his house. He told Artem if he worked for him he would get an enjoyable job at what he loves the most, as a weapons specialist. He had worked for the Colonel for 8 months until his final battle. Last Battle Working in Zlatoust, he was finally living his dream as a weapons specialist. He was finally happy until Indiana Jones and his son, Mutt, came to interupt him. Remembering what Colonel Dovchenko said about Indiana Jones, he entered the arena. With his favorite rocket launcher, he fired it towards Indy and purposly missed. He then puched Mutt hard whicn made him crash into the nearby motorcycle. Artem finally got Indy's attention and told him it would be an unarmed fight. Indy agreed but used his whip to attack him. Artem told Indy that it was an unarmed fight, but Indy said "A bull whip isn't a weapon." Artem got back up and pushed Indy towards The Forest Cutter. They continued fighting and they both accidentally started the Forest Cutter. The Forest Cutter's blades kept spinning as Artem and Indy fought. Artem grabbed Indy by his satchel and pulled him toward the moving blades. Mutt then got back up, pucked up his sword, and threw it at Artem. the sword went from his back through his neck killing him instantly. As Artem was falling towards the blades, Indy moved out of the way to not get trapped between him and the blades. Artem was then destoryed by the spinning blades ending the fight. Appearences *''Indiana Jones: The World War II Chronicles'' (First appearence) *''Indiana Jones and the Soviet Resurrection'' Category:Characters Category:Articles by Commando Danny